


Wonders and Wyverns

by SoapyTheMagicalFerret



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoapyTheMagicalFerret/pseuds/SoapyTheMagicalFerret





	Wonders and Wyverns

Jhonny awoke to a clear blue sky and a wonderful sunshine warming his skin. There was a pleasant feeling about him as he breathed in the fresh spring air. Another scent tinged the nose, but Jhonny wasn't worried about that. His head hurt and the reality around him was fuzzy.

_What the hell is going on? This isn't my room..._

 

Head he noticed that he was wearing a light blue robe that went down to his ankles. At his side lay a book with symbols on it that he could only vaguely recognize.

 

Sitting up Jhonny could see what had invaded the fresh air smell.

 

**Blood**

_Oh no_

**Everywhere**

_OH GOD NO_

Jhonny found himself sitting in the center of a heptagram. At the end of each point on the heptagram lay two individuals covered in dark robes with blood pooling below them. Surrounding Jhonny were 7 women, all of whom were naked except for what looked like a goat pelt laid across their stomach, soaked in god only knows who's blood.

"This isn't happening. It has to just be a bad dream!" Jhonny curled up on himself and could feel the hot flush of tears welling in his eyes. He began to mumble to himself "wake up wake up wake up please!"

In the distance, the sound of a dozen or so horses could be heard hastily racing ever so closer. Jhonny looked up to find the horses were as white as a thousand fiery suns, and riding on the back of them were knights who carried a banner that Jhonny couldn't Identify.

Jhonny stood and quickly bolted for the tree line he had seen to his left. If these were holy people, his best chance at survival would be to try and slow them down and maybe find a place to hid somewhere in the forest. If he could level the playing field any at all it would be much better than the abysmal chance of survival he currently had.

After making it about a third of the way to the clearing the hoof-beats started to sound too close to Jhonny. He knew that he could not outrun them, and instead spun to face the attacking force. As he did, he was knocked to the ground by a bone crushing smash to his chest where he has been hit by a flat topped lance. Falling to the ground, he could feel the blood begin to well in his throat and he could not help but spit it out onto the soft grass he now lay on.

Jhonny heard the hoof-beats come to a stop around him and the jingling of armor signaled to him that the knights were dismounting. Rolling so that he was facing the sky, he saw one knight get within his vision.

"Hold still Demon, and I will make this quick." said the stern voice of a woman. He saw her unsheathe her blade and begin to raise it above Jhonny's head.

"By the honor of Korrath I condmen thee back to your home. May your journey be painful and way you remember this before you sully our lands again, vile beast." Raising her blade point down towards Jhonny's face, he began to say his own final prayer knowing that this may be his only chance to receive his last rights.

Suddenly, a shadow exploded from the ground right under where the women was standing, throwing he off balance and her blade clattering to the ground on the other side of Jhonny. He could hear the sound of hissing around him as he turned his head to see more shadows begin to rise up.

"Demons! Defense formations!" Shouted the woman as she stood and dove to her blade. The sounds of battle soon filled the air, scaring Jhonny into a second wind. Holding still, he waited for an opportunity to bolt out of the circle the paladins surrounding him had made. Sure enough, defensive formations required them to change position and Jhonny made the most of what little opening he could find. Scrambling to his hands and knees, he crawled his way out of the circle and got to his feet before making another dead sprint for the tree line. This time however he did not even make it a third of the way. After 50 feet Jhonny collapsed back onto the ground, the pain in his chest becoming too unbearable.

Every breath he took was becoming more shallow as he could feel the blood begin to fill his lungs. The world began to dim as Jhonny could feel consciousness slipping away from him. Before he closed his eyes, he saw someone approach and begin to stare down at him.

"Sorry I'm late, no one told me that you all would be summoned so-" And with that, Jhonny passed out.

 

*                    *                     *

 

Jhonny awoke to find himself in a all white room that looked as though it stretched on for miles. He panicked, and tried to move only to find that his ribs had been mended and while he was still sore he did not feel anywhere near as bad as he had when he had passed out.  He looked around to find three women standing next to each-other and speaking on some small warren of kobolds that one of them had seen. Jhonny stood and walked over to the group. It did not take long for them to notice him, and while none of them looked shocked they did all look a little surprised.

"You lived! Good to see. We kind of thought you might be a goner. You looked really rough when he brought you here." Said one of the women as she laid a hand on his shoulder. The woman was easily a whole head taller than Jhonny, and looked as though she had made a living ripping the parts off of trucks with her bare hands for peoples entertainment. Jhonny was certain that this was the person he should be most afraid of out of the women, considering that he was only 5'7 and was lucky that a strong breeze didn't lift him off of the ground most days.

"Thanks for the concern. My name is Jhonny, may I ask who you are?"


End file.
